


Bribery and Corruption

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-01-01
Updated: 1991-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Bribery and Corruption

#  
#

Naive I possibly am,  
blind I'm not.  
Yesterday, working on the blasters,  
I caught him staring.  
Not the crude autopsy I've dismissed  
once or twice.  
This time the object was my face.  
His eyes were despondent with dreams.

I forgave the anger that afternoon.  
When he recriminates,  
his richened eyes tell tales.  
Tales more ambiguous than those on his tongue.

Rash Avon.  
Did that gaze rake men on Earth?  
Down-ranking for that, and sterilization  
to contain the corrupt genes.  
I never thought that fair.  
Deviance wasn't for me, mind.  
Sodomy. Cocksucking.  
Untempting words.

Yet I admire his fierce genius,  
pity his ironic sadness,  
and the access-code to his heart  
is a riddle that intrigues me.  
What wouldn't I bribe him with,  
for loyalty, for comradeship?  
To have proud Kerr Avon  
league his strength with mine –  
to have him.

Down-ranking?  
We're alphas down-ranked to devils.  
A law unto each other –  
I need his bastardry for control,  
he needs my obsession for revenge.  
Sodomy?  
Avon welcoming me as deep as I can go.  
Cocksucking?  
Hot, profound kisses where he feels them most.

If I stole to his cabin  
only the ninth-sector stars would tell  
what pillar of the revolution  
was corrupted there,  
what war-torn bachelor  
was blessed.

#  
#


End file.
